Éternelles retrouvailles
by Mrs Sirius BlackG
Summary: Après une vie bien remplie, Harry Potter décède. Et il retrouve quelques personnes qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir...


Elle était là, elle l'attendait. Toute sa vie, Harry n'avait plus pensé à elle. Il avait bien sûr perdu des êtres chers, mais elle ne l'avait plus jamais inquiété personnellement. Quelques maladies bénignes, des rhumatismes, mais rien qui puisse le pousser à la rejoindre. Mais aujourd'hui, et surtout depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry ne la craignait plus... Elle lui avait fait subir trop de choses par le passé pour qu'il puisse s'en soucier davantage. Il était triste de quitter Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, ses petits-enfants – Charles, Kate, Ariane et Alexandre – , ainsi que ses amis, mais il était prêt à partir. Il trouvait une certaine consolation en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait accomplies autrefois, et il était en paix avec ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'était donc avec une certaine sérénité qu'il regarda la Mort dans les yeux et la suivit. Harry Potter venait de mourir, l'Élu avait fait son temps...

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Jamais le parc de Poudlard ne lui avait paru si beau et si bien entretenu. À la lisière de la forêt interdite, il les vit : son père, sa mère, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, comme Hagrid ou Tonks. Il cru même apercevoir Rogue. Son acte de bravoure et sa loyauté lui étaient restés en mémoire toute sa vie. Son ancien professeur de potions lui servait d'exemple à chaque fois qu'il tentait de transmettre son savoir et le courage qu'il fallait chaque jour. Un silence semblait soudain s'être abattu sur le petit comité d'accueil présent, les conversations s'éteignaient.

Il hésita à se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Il avait maintenant 98 ans, et cela n'était pas très convenable. Toutefois, il prit conscience que s'il le faisait, il ne serait pas jugé ni méprisé car ceux qui l'entouraient n'en avaient que faire. Alors, prenant son élan, il sauta au cou de sa mère, enserra son père, puis étreignit Sirius et Remus avec une vigueur qui le déconcerta. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à recevoir autant d'affection, même après des années d'amitié et d'amour. Sirius était resté le bel homme qu'il était, le regard toujours alerte. Il portait le même costume en velours pourpre qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait promis à Harry qu'ils formeraient une vraie famille. C'était la tenue qui le seyait le mieux. Cette tenue et le clin d'œil qu'il fit à son filleul rappelèrent à Harry le Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble Square Grimmaurd. Il se rappelait plus particulièrement le moment où il avait demandé à entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, allant ainsi contre la volonté de Mrs Weasley. Sirius avait été particulièrement fier de lui ce jour là.

Hagrid, présent lui aussi, le regardait attentivement depuis le fond du groupe réuni autour de Harry. Un profond respect et une grande admiration se lisaient sur son visage. Il était fier de ce qu'avait accompli le petit garçon qu'il avait recueilli plus d'un siècle plus tôt. Malgré ses souffrances, Harry était resté fidèle à lui-même, un garçon plein d'entrain et de bonté, ne tombant jamais dans la facilité. Le géant était ému et, comme à son habitude, sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. En se mouchant, il fit un bruit de trompette, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Chacun voulait le féliciter, le tenir dans ses bras, le remercier, ou tout simplement lui dire à quel point ils étaient heureux qu'il soit là, mais personne n'osait. Ils se regardaient fixement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, n'y tenant plus et profitant de la distraction apportée par Hagrid, lança un tonitruant « Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps ! C'est à se demander si on te manquait ! », ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Même Rogue ne put retenir un sourire.

Et les conversations reprirent après un tonnerre d'applaudissements, chacun se sentant délivré du poids qui pesait sur lui-même. Harry était étonné de voir que personne n'avait changé. Ils avaient tous le même visage que des décennies auparavant, le même sourire lumineux, le même regard brillant d'admiration et de tendresse. Il se demanda alors s'il leur apparaissait tel qu'à sa mort ou beaucoup plus jeune. Lily répondit à sa question sans même qu'il eut à la formuler, ce qui le rassura : « jeune ou vieux, tu seras toujours pour moi le plus beau mon chéri. Mais j'aime te voir ainsi, tel que tu m'es apparu pour la dernière fois ». Cela faisait 80 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, depuis qu'Harry avait laissé tomber la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt interdite.

Entre temps, il avait été érigé en héros national, et le jour de sa victoire contre Voldemort avait été décrété férié dans le monde sorcier. Il avait de nombreuses fois demandé à ce que soit supprimée cette date, mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne voulait entendre raison, et surtout pas Hermione, devenue Ministre. Il avait simplement réussi à changer le nom de ce jour peu commun, le faisant passer de « jour du sauveur » à « victoire contre le Mal ». Il détestait être au centre de l'attention, surtout pour cette raison particulière. Son humilité le poussait toujours à mettre en avant la participation de ses camarades, mais on ne retenait que son dernier geste, qui avait été d'attraper la baguette de sureau.

Dumbledore avait regardé la scène de loin, n'osant pas s'approcher de celui qui avait été son protégé durant des années. Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions via le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, jamais le vieil homme n'avait cessé d'avoir honte. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre des souffrances qu'il avait infligées à Harry, des pertes qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pourtant, celui qui avait pris la tête de Poudlard pendant plus de 50 ans lui avait assuré que c'étaient ses pertes qui lui avaient permis d'avancer et de grandir. Il avait souffert à chaque fois, mais cela était nécessaire, il en était bien conscient. C'est à pas lents que Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Puis il s'effondra dans les bras du plus jeune directeur que Poudlard ait connu, et pleura pendant de nombreuses minutes, ne cessant de s'excuser. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de James et Sirius que le vieil homme se ressaisit. Ils comprenaient ce que Dumbledore ressentait, mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour Harry, pour n'importe quelle raison, quoi que le vieil homme ait pu décider. C'est à grand renfort d'idioties en tous genres et de sourires apaisants qu'enfin il se calma. Pour se changer les idées, il alla voir Lily et la complimenta sur la réussite qu'était son fils. Hagrid, qui avait suivi Dumbledore, pleura à chaudes larmes, mais c'était de fierté et de bonheur. Il répéta plusieurs fois à quel point il était heureux, et au bout de quelques minutes, il partit rejoindre celui qu'il considérait comme son second père.

Puis vint le professeur Rogue. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine des années plus tôt, il ne savait quoi dire. Il se décida toutefois à tendre sa main droite afin de serrer celle de son ancien professeur de potions. Rogue hésita à la serrer, se demandant encore s'il devait considérer Harry comme un être à part ou non. Un échange de regards suffit pour qu'il se décide à tendre lui aussi sa main. Même dans la mort, il portait toujours autant d'amour à Lily, et les yeux verts de son ancien élève le rappelaient sans cesse au souvenir de celle qui aurait pu être sa femme. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser depuis qu'il l'avait revue et s'était lui aussi confondu en excuses. Mais il refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à James et Sirius, parce qu'il les tenait en partie pour responsables de la mort de Lily. James avait pourtant changé, mais il n'en voulait pas à Severus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, alors il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire de cadeaux, même après leur mort ! En revanche, Severus acceptait Remus, parce que des trois, c'était le moins pire et l'un des meilleurs amis de Lily. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était fier d'avoir contribué à sauver le fils de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Lorsqu'il pensait à toutes ces années en tant qu'espion, peu lui importait qu'Harry soit également le fils de James. Il ne voyait que Lily, ne mettait sa vie en danger que pour lui faire hommage. Voir le fils de celle qu'il aimait évoluer et devenir chaque jour plus puissant et brillant lui faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas morte en vain. L'idée qu'il ait pu contribuer à la chute de Voldemort achevait de le combler de joie.

Plus **Harry** scrutait les personnes qui l'entouraient, plus il se rendait compte que seules les personnes ayant réellement compté pour lui étaient présentes. Il put ainsi voir Fred et George, qui s'étaient retrouvés quelques années plus tôt. Ils le saluèrent en lançant quelques feux d'artifices. Ils agissaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, avec la même complicité, même si George avait toujours peur de voir son frère disparaître à nouveau. À vrai dire, c'était le cas de tous les membres de la famille Weasley réunis autour d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'approcher de lui, Mrs Weasley le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, comme elle en avait l'habitude, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle le trouvait un peu pâle, mais elle se retint car elle estimait que la situation n'était pas très appropriée. Arthur Weasley lui serra la main vigoureusement, demandant à Harry jusqu'où la technologie moldue avait évolué. Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de voir à quel point son mari n'avait pas changé, même dans la mort. Mr. Weasley avait en effet conservé sa folle passion pour le monde moldu, et il avait hâte qu'Harry lui explique les nouvelles technologies.

Harry trouvait toutefois étrange que personne ne demande des nouvelles des personnes qui étaient encore en vie, alors que cela faisait pour beaucoup d'entre eux des années qu'ils étaient partis. C'est vers Dumbledore qu'il se tourna pour obtenir la réponse à sa question. Comme toujours, le vieil homme le lui expliqua de façon étrange : « nous faisons désormais partie d'un univers particulier Harry... ». Le nouvel arrivant ne fut pas plus renseigné par cette réponse. Au lieu de cela, il était encore plus intrigué qu'avant. Ne sachant vers qui se tourner, il décida de remettre à plus tard cette énigme, préférant aller à la rencontre des autres personnes qui étaient présentes et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le bonheur de revoir.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le professeur McGonagall le serra dans ses bras ! Si un jour on lui avait dit que cela lui arriverait, il aurait sûrement été pris d'un fou-rire. Il ne pouvait imaginer un tel débordement d'affection provenant de la part de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule. Il était très troublé, et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il lui tapota le dos, lui disant qu'il était heureux de la revoir, et que ses remarques lui avaient manqué. Elle releva la tête, ne sachant s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et commença à rougir, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas aux jumeaux, restés près d'Harry afin de lui montrer leurs inventions. Ils expliquèrent à leur ancien professeur en quoi la teinte rose d'embarras de ses joues ne lui correspondait pas, et qu'ils préféraient encore la voir rouge de colère. Harry éclata de rire, ravi de voir que les deux frères n'avaient pas perdu leur sens de l'humour.

Il eut aussi la joie de retrouver Neville, parti huit mois avant lui, laissant Luna et ses trois enfants. Harry et lui avaient été collègues pendant quelques années, avant que le premier ne prenne la place de directeur de Poudlard. Ils étaient toujours restés amis, même lorsque Neville laissa s'échapper une plante carnivore qui attaqua, sans gravité, plusieurs élèves. Et bien qu'ils aient été de Serpentard, le jeune professeur s'était senti profondément coupable.

Avec le temps, Neville était devenu un bel homme brillant, ne cessant jamais de prendre modèle sur Harry, à son grand désarroi. Il fallait toutefois avouer qu'Harry avait de quoi être source d'inspiration : après une enfance malheureuse, il avait combattu et vaincu le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps, avait fondé une famille et avait pris la tête de Poudlard, tout en prenant le temps de s'occuper de diverses associations qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il avait aussi décidé de créer des orphelinats sorciers, afin de ne pas permettre à de jeunes enfants sorciers de terroriser d'autres enfants moldus. L'exemple de Tom Jedusor lui avait suffi. Hermione et Ron l'avaient bien sûr aidé dans sa tâche. Ginny y prenait également part, mais avec sa carrière dans le Quidditch et l'éducation de ses enfants, elle avait peu de temps à consacrer à un projet aussi important. Ils avaient tous vécu une vie heureuse et paisible, et Harry se dit qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de ceux qui lui avaient été enlevés, beaucoup trop tôt pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Revoir toutes ces personnes si importantes à ses yeux lui faisait chaud au cœur, et il fut submergé par l'émotion. Il se rendit compte à quel point toutes et tous lui avaient profondément manqué. Il avait supporté leur absence, certaines plus difficilement que d'autres, mais il s'apercevait à présent qu'il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à vivre sans eux. Il avait toujours eu cette tendance à vivre dans le passé, avec ceux qui n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Les retrouver était la seule chose qui lui manquait. Il pourrait ainsi profiter de leur présence, sans jamais avoir peur de les perdre. Ils faisaient partie intégrante de lui, et tant qu'il les aimerait, ils seraient à ses côtés, pour toujours...


End file.
